Hold Your Head Up High
by Faliara
Summary: He didn't know what made him decide to this, why he came here in the first place, but in the end he gathered all his courage and finally asked the question that has been in his head for a long time. "H-Hibari-san, why do you pretend to be a guy?" Crossdressing!Fem!18, Semi-AU, OOC. No, I don't do pairings, shut up, I'm not putting up romance.


**I realized that I should probably be figuring out how the hell do I write Chapter 8 of To Save The Sky, but I have received- TOO- MANY- PROMPTS- and I can't even think properly of it.**

**So, uh... I guess I'll just get this off my chest.**

**I understand if you think if the story is a bit sexist, but let's face it, there's still a bunch of people out there who underestimate us girls, and I needed to use that fact to set the story. It definitely affects the story, but it shouldn't affect the personalities.**

**Summary: He didn't know what made him decide to this, why he came here in the first place, but in the end he gathered all his courage and finally asked the question that has been in his head for a long time. "H-Hibari-san, why do you pretend to be a guy?"**

**Pairings: Light 1827 if you squint, but really just friendship~**

**Warnings: Semi-AU, a dash of OOC (both intentional and unintentional), Crossdressing!Fem!18**

**Timeline: Somewhere before the Future arc.**

* * *

**_Hold Your Head Up High_**

* * *

Tsuna wasn't sure why he came here.

The question had been growing in his head, since the day Reborn sent them to infiltrate the Reception room as a hideout. He had managed to ignore it, mostly, thanks to being distracted by other things and fear of what will happen if he asked, but one day the question suddenly popped up into his mind again and won't leave him alone, plaguing his mind continuously.

Apparently, Reborn noticed this, and had aimed Leon at his head, telling him to deal with what sort of problem that's been on his mind, threatening to shoot him if he didn't.

... Now that he thought about it, maybe it isn't that confusing as to why he came here after all.

"What is it, herbivore?"

The brunet squirmed under the prefect's scrutinizing gaze, gazing at the floor while fiddling with his fingers nervously.

"E-eto... Hibari-san, there's something I have to ask you..."

Hibari raised an eyebrow.

"Speak up."

Tsuna mumbled something incoherent.

"I can't hear you, herbivore."

The brunet mumbled a bit louder, but Hibari still couldn't understand what he was saying.

A vein popped.

"Speak up or I'll bite you to death!"

"H-Hieeeeee! Alright, alright!" Tsuna yelped in fear, waving his arms comically and shutting his eyes tight before calming himself down.

Tsuna quickly gathered up all his courage and took a deep breath.

"... H-Hibari-san, why do you pretend to be a guy?"

...

He swore, the prefect's eyes widened before narrowing and hardening into a glare.

"I _am _male, herbivore. Don't make such ridiculous assumptions," _he _said calmly.

"H-hieee..." the brunet let out, before sighing. "H-Hibari-san, p-please don't lie."

"Who says I'm lying?" Hibari retorted.

Tsuna raised his head, his gaze meeting Hibari's.

"Hibari-san, I know you are."

They stayed like that for a few moments before Hibari finally backed down, sighing.

"How do you know, herbivore?" _she _asked, her voice suddenly sounding a little more like a girl's, though it still held a deep tone.

"I don't know," answered Tsuna, shrugging. "I just knew you were female the day we crashed into the reception room."

Silence had ensued for a few more seconds.

"Do they-?"

"No, they don't."

Hibari sighed. "And why did you confront me about this?"

"Well, the question's been bothering me for quite a while," Tsuna admitted. "Reborn waved a gun at me and ordered me to go deal with whatever was bothering my mind, though I'm not sure if he knew what exactly was bothering me."

The prefect took off the wig, revealing shoulder-length raven black hair with a thin streak of dark purple.

"I suppose I should tell you why," she stated. "Otherwise, you won't be able to pay attention in class."

Tsuna nodded, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"The reason why," Hibari started. "Is because people tended to look down on me."

"Eh?" The brunet's eyes widened. "Why would people look down on _you_?"

"Simply because of my gender," she replied. "I loathed the fact that those herbivores did so."

"But your gender doesn't really make a difference, does it?" Tsuna questioned.

"No, but I despised being underestimated," she stated. "I despised seeing those herbivores acting like carnivores and pretending they're stronger than me."

Tsuna thought about it.

"... Well, that makes sense," he said, nodding. "But I don't think that really matters."

"It doesn't," Hibari agreed. "It's the rest of the herbivores that act as if it matters."

"But isn't this just prompting everyone else to be more sexist?" Tsuna pointed out.

Hibari scoffed. "While that may be true, I doubt it would make much of a difference to that factor if I revealed my gender."

"You shouldn't be ashamed of your gender, Hibari-san," said Tsuna.

"I'm not."

"But crossdressing because of how you're treated makes it seem like you are."

The prefect couldn't find the right words to respond to that.

"It's true that there's still people in the world who look down on girls," Tsuna continued. "But there are girls in the world who don't care about this fact and still keep going strong, like Kurokawa-san."

Hibari nodded. Kurokawa Hana was a herbivore, but was one of the most intelligent in the school and very quick-witted with words.

"And look at me," said the brunet. "I'm a _boy_, and I'm more weaker than anyone else in the entire school."

It was a bit of an exaggeration, but she had to admit, Sawada Tsunayoshi _was _weak and cowardly at times.

"But I still despise being looked down upon," said Hibari.

Tsuna sighed, closing his eyes. "Well, I can see where you're coming from, but my point is..."

He opened his eyes again, and there was a tint of orange in the caramel brown. "While you don't want to reveal your gender right now, one of these days you should stop crossdressing and give the sexists a slap in the face by revealing that our head prefect is a girl. Don't be deterred by those who look down on you because of your gender, and show the world that whether you're male or female doesn't matter by doing what you always do and hold your head up high."

The brunet bowed. "I'll be going now, before the bell rings. Please think about it."

As he left, the head prefect wore the wig again and contemplated on those words.

_Hold your head up high, huh..._

* * *

When Tsuna and his friends wound up in the future, many of them are shocked when they find that Hibari is in fact, female.

All Tsuna did was smile knowingly and looked Hibari in the eye, the girl smirking back.

* * *

**Eh. Just had to write this. OAO**

**Was it alright? :3**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
